buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buffy Summers/Slay count
Accounting of Buffy Summers' known slays through time. Los Angeles Slays in the city of Los Angeles, in the year of 1996. Total: 7+ vampires. Sunnydale Slays in the town of Sunnydale, between the years of 1997 and 2003. Total: 133 vampires, 72+ demons, 8 spirits, 8 humans, 2 cyborgs, 1+ zombies, and 1 robot. Other dimensions Slays that took place in another dimension in the year of 1998. Total: 2+ demons. Slayer Organization Slays during Buffy's time under the Slayer Organization, occurring in any location. Total: 8 vampires, 6+ demons, 1 human, and 1 undead being. San Francisco Slays during Buffy's time living in San Francisco, occurring in any location. Total: 44 vampires (including 25 zompires, 11 new vampires, 1 Slaypire, and 1 demon/zompire), and 6 demons. Debatable kills Some individuals are indeed to be accounted as defeated by the Slayer and under her responsibility, but it's notable that these deaths may involve circumstances more complex than the simple kills of driving a weapon into one's life source. Therefore, these deaths vary on personal parameters of interpretation, listed below either as included or excluded from this accounting: Accounted *Moloch the Corruptor — *Angel — Although he was not physically dead, the event of Buffy sending Angel to Acathla's dimension was often referenced as her killing him."Selfless" Notably, the afterlife was often described as a type of dimensional travel."After Life""Hell Bound" *Ken — While Buffy struck him violently, it could be interpreted he was only unconscious and his demon constitution allowed him to survive. His death was accounted due to the circumstances pointing how Buffy defeated him, being then necessary a confirmation for his survival to change the context."Anne" *Family Home enslavers — Buffy fought this group of demons and immobilized most of them, but there were no confirmed deaths, visible lethal wounds, or distinguishable characteristics between these guards to identify their fates. However, it's expected that the fight caused at least one death in the group. *Bezoar's offsprings — *Ovu Mobani's followers — *Gwendolyn Post — *Chumash Warriors — *Unidentified demon — Battling two of them, Buffy threw one into the axe the other was holding, apparently on purpose. *Knights of Byzantium — Dante Chavalier mentioned having ten of his men dead, implying all the five Knights that Buffy was seen defeating had died. As all other mentioned deaths, his affirmation was considered true. (The other half were the three previously killed by Glorificus, one Anya had thrown from the bus, and Orlando, stabbed by Dante himself.) *Warren Mears — He died for a second time when Buffy caused the end of magic, breaking the Seed of Wonder herself. Although his death was only a side-effect of her action, she still is the sole causer of this death.Last Gleaming, Part Four *Willow Rosenberg — Although the future event was reversed, Buffy did perform the act of killing her while time traveling. Not accounted *Weirick — Buffy threw the possessed human into a pit, apparently not expecting it to contain the danger of killer hyenas. A more pragmatic cause consider other individuals involved, in this case the hyenas for eating him."The Pack" *Inca Mummy — Although defeated in a battle against the Scooby Gang, the mummy had already perished when Buffy reached her, as noted in the accidental dismembering."Inca Mummy Girl" *Billy Fordham (siring) — Buffy's negligence is debatable both as accurate and as the cause. A more pragmatic consider the cause was his sire for draining him. Buffy was accounted for slaying him as a vampire, though. *Frederick and Hans Gruenshtahler — Buffy tricked the twins so they mistakenly shoot each other, but they were ultimately their own mutual killers. *Sisterhood of Jhe members — It's known that Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Faith were at a cave after defeating these demons, but it's not clear who caused each death."The Zeppo" *Vampires' nest — There's no objective information about what happened while Buffy and Faith were in this vampire nest. This means no confirmed slays, total or individual. *Buffy Summers — Although her self-sacrifice of jumping the tower to her own death still classifies as Buffy causing a death, it's not a relevant accounting due to the particular circumstances of not being a "slay". *Kumiko Ishihara — Although she was never seem again after Buffy stabbed her, a knife in the back isn't fatal for a vampires. It's possible that the injury made her not survive the fall, dying with the impact, but it'd be just a speculation. *Joanna Wise — Her death was unmistakably intentional when Buffy kicked the cyborg into Shenlong, expecting the dragon to eat her enemy. The accounting, though, would be earned as Shenlong's, the direct killer.One Girl in All the World References Category:Slay counts